Black Fire
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: It should have been the E.N.D. Nalu.


**Pairings:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Timeline:** Post canon

 **Warnings:** Angst galore and tragedy (AKA character death)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

 **Authors Note:** Black Fire is the winner of the 100th fanfic poll. I can't believe I've written 100 fanfics over the years and without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _No._

 _Stop._

 _I don't want this._

 _Don't._

 **You don't have a fucking choice.**

* * *

It felt like he was moving in slow motion. Natsu reached for Zeref, his robes practically in his grasp but it was all for naught. The book was open. Magic surged through Natsu and launched him thirty feet back – the book flew with him.

He hit Lucy, sending them rolling. Flames wrapped around him, starting at his legs, flickering between shades of orange, black and blue. Lucy, despite being completely winded, rolled to her knees, touching his chest. Natsu thrashed, screaming at the top of his lungs, and arched off the ground. Tears pooled in Lucy's eyes and she tried to grab the book but the flames were too much.

The book went up in flames and just like that, the fire was extinguished and entered Natsu's body. He bolted upright, sweat rolling down his face. He stared at his hands with an expression Lucy couldn't quite place.

"Natsu…" she began quietly, "are you still…you?"

"I…" he clenched his fists, "am."

Zeref grasped his face, laughing manically. "I'm amazed, Natsu, truly! You've managed to completely absorb your powers while maintaining your sanity!" he threw his head back and his laugh echoed in the empty space. "We'll see how long _that_ lasts," he said cruelly and disappeared.

Lucy held Natsu. "I won't let you give into E.N.D, Natsu. We'll defeat Zeref, together."

Natsu merely nodded.

* * *

 _Go away._

 _Leave me alone._

 **I can't.**

* * *

While they fought Zeref's army and fended off the Spriggan 12, Lucy began to notice slight changes in Natsu's behaviour. At first it was nothing too major, he didn't say as much about fighting for his friends and he was a little less overbearing towards Lucy when she was fighting, but it wasn't really enough to trigger Lucy's radar. When he started to get more aggressive was when Lucy took notice.

"Natsu stop!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's wrist before he could punch the soldier in the face again. The man was on the brink of death and Lucy was positive if Natsu hit him anymore his skull would have caved in. He gasped, panting, and fell slack against her.

"I don't… Luce… I…" He licked his lips, his dark green eyes flickering uncertainly. Happy walked up to them, crawling into Natsu's lap.

"We're here for you, Natsu," Happy said. Lucy let go of Natsu's wrist so he could hug Happy.

A wave of emotions passed over Natsu's face before it went blank. Lucy touched Natsu's shoulder, a cold ball of fear and uncertainty welling in her stomach. Would he be okay?

* * *

 _Why are you doing this?_

 **Doing what?**

 _Everything._

 **I'm not doing a thing. We're the same person.**

 _I don't believe you._

 **I have no reason to lie to you.**

* * *

There were just _so many_ soldiers in the Alvarez Empire that the fighting lasted eternity. Zeref made himself scarce and Fairy Tail was lucky enough to make it this long without any casualties. Other guilds, unfortunately, were not lucky enough.

But the battle was far from over. Zeref's presence lingered in the minds of the remaining fighters and many were forced to retreat from the battle field. Only Natsu, Lucy and Happy were partial to the knowledge of Natsu's true existence and Gray was still going strong to destroy E.N.D. Natsu winced every time Gray mentioned E.N.D.

And Natsu was deteriorating. His aggression grew worse the more he fought and the more the demon begged to consume him. He was still more or less himself but his growing urgency to kill Zeref was clouding his judgement and taking over his life. And because of those desperate, angry feelings, he'd been killing Alvarez Empire soldiers.

She found him chewing on his thumb nail, something he used to not do, and sat down next to him.

"We're so close to killing him," he muttered, clenching his fist. Blue flames erupted from his wrist, enclosing his hand.

She leaned against his shoulder, watching the blue flames lick his hand. "That's new."

Natsu laughed, though it sounded dark and bitter. "Yeah, these powers are really something else." He wrapped his arm she was leaning against around her shoulders, drawing her closer. She gripped his vest, her stomach twisting. Natsu, as of late, had been so different she wondered if he was still the same man she loved. "Watch this," he said, snapping his fingers. The flames turned purple. Snap. Orange. Snap. Pink. Snap. Black. Snap. Snap.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

Her fingers tightened on his vest, trembling a little. Natsu was too engrossed with his fire to notice. "Never mind," she decided quietly.

He didn't say anything and his snapping continued.

* * *

 **You like this, don't you? The power?**

 _I don't like any of this._

 _I don't want to hurt anyone anymore._

 _Please._

* * *

Their makeshift camp outside of Magnolia was quiet. Gray's black markings had already taken over eighty percent of his skin and he gently stroked Juvia's sweat soaked face. She had taken an attack meant to kill Gray and even Wendy's magic might not be enough to save her. He buried his face in her hair.

Mirajane was silently bandaging Freed's chest. He was gouged horrifically in the earlier battle. Lisanna was wiping a damp cloth over Elfman's forehead.

Lucy made her rounds, stopping at various tents to hand out medical supplies and water. When she ran out, she went back to the medical tent and resumed her task. She was relatively uninjured, according to everyone else. Her ankle was twisted but she swung her hips enough as it was so it merely looked as though she had a slight limp and bruises covered almost every inch of her clothed skin.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Lucy froze at the sound of Happy's voice. She peaked around the tent corner. Happy was sitting on Natsu's knee and they were both facing away from her.

"No."

"But Natsu –"

"I said no!"

Both Happy and Lucy winced. Natsu's tense shoulders relaxed a moment later. "I'm sorry Happy… I just… I don't want her to worry."

Happy hugged Natsu. "Okay."

Lucy turned away, walking over to where Sting was attempting to tie some bandages around his bicep. "Here, let me help," she said softly. He smiled in gratitude.

She couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering back to Natsu.

* * *

 _Hey am I going to die?_

 _When I kill Zeref am I really going to die?_

 _Hey… answer me._

* * *

"ZEREF!" Natsu bellowed, the black flames overtaking his body.

Natsu launched himself at the Black Wizard and… Zeref just opened his arms, closed his eyes and waited. Natsu's hand pierced Zeref's chest.

"EMPEROR SPRIGGAN!" Brandish shrieked. She reached for him and Lucy's whip wrapped around her wrist.

"You're facing me!" she said, yanking Brandish towards her. Loke leapt over her head and punched Brandish in the face.

"Go!" Loke yelled, pushing Lucy in Natsu's direction.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm fighting Brandish with you, Loke!"

He managed a smile and they leapt back into the battle.

"At long last," Zeref said, sinking to the ground. Already his body was beginning to disintegrate. "Thank you, brother." His cheek caved in and then, all that was left of the Black Wizard, of Emperor Spriggan, of Zeref Dragneel, was a scarf.

Brandish and the rest of the Spriggan 12 screamed.

"It's over," Makarov said, releasing his hold on God Serena.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," God Serena spat, "Invel told me everything." Just as God Serena finished speaking, Natsu sank to his knees, gasping and clutching at his chest.

"Natsu?" Gray stepped forward, feeling weak. No…

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, sprinting away from Brandish. She fell to her knees next to him and Happy was already there, sobbing and clutching at Natsu's pants.

"Luce… I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said, blood dripping down his mouth.

She couldn't stop the tears. "Isn't there any other way?"

He held her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers. "I won't give into the demon Luce. That's the only way but I won't give into the demon."

"I love you," she sobbed, grasping at whatever part of him she could hold. Natsu gently pressed his lips against hers and his own tears wet his face.

"I love you too," he whispered and sank against her. Lucy clutched at him and just like Zeref, Natsu's body was turning to ash. Lucy pressed her palms against her eyes, bawling. She moved her hands, reaching for Happy and the cover of E.N.D glared up at her. She shoved it away and drew Happy, who was crying uncontrollably as well, into her arms.

The cover burned brilliantly, the same shade of pink as Natsu's hair.

* * *

 _Hey are you still here?_

 _I don't want to leave my family, I want to stay with Lucy and Happy forever._

 _I guess that's not possible huh?_

 _Hey… can I ask you something?_

 _Do I have the right to be scared?_

 _…_

 _ **Yes.**_

* * *

 **The** E.N.D! Sorry, I may never get over that pun. I've reworked this at least three times now and I'm so satisfied with how it came out. Just in case you didn't get it, the italics were Natsu and the bolded parts were 'E.N.D' (even though E.N.D is Natsu) so anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and I can't wait to see you in the next one.

~Emerald~


End file.
